


You Taste Like Fucking Candy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, im sorry it is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony smirks and licks a stripe up, moaning happily. “You taste like fucking candy.” He mumbles into Peter’s hole.





	You Taste Like Fucking Candy

_40- “You taste like fucking candy.”_

~~~~~~~

Peter whines and arcs his back some more. “Daddy please, please, I want your cock in me right now!”

Tony coos. “Now baby, you’re too sweet to be saying words like that.”

Peter blushes pink. “Please daddy, please p-play with my pretty hole. I want you inside me please daddy!”

Tony smirks. “Now that’s better. Put your pretty hole on display for daddy, and I’ll play with it.”

Peter gasps and spreads his cheeks readily, flushing. He whimpers and clenches around nothing.

Tony smirks and licks a stripe up, moaning happily. “You taste like fucking candy.” He mumbles into Peter’s hole.

Peter blushes and grinds back against his daddy’s tongue. “Please, please more daddy.”

Tony laughs softly. “In a minute baby. You asked daddy to play, and now I’m playing.”

Peter groans. This is going to be a very long night…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
